


U is for Ultimatum

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [21]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, the stunning conclusion, these boys are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Worried rock dad and anxious human friend have a decision to make.





	U is for Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of small plot. Follows directly after previous one shot: T is for Triage.

It turns out that Vincent's timely appearance was a goddess send. After Effie, the nurse who took them in, finished her administrations she notified Vincent that he had another one and to take Darius with him. Upon hearing that the troop paled and stared at the prone figure. Shaking himself out of his stupor after she yelled at him to hurry he quickly commanded Darius to lift the dragon knight once more and to follow him.

After a few moments of hurried silence Darius finally asked, “Where are we going?”

The rattled troop responded, “To the Great Fairy.”

Perplexed the goron chief opened his mouth to questioned this before he was cut off by Vincent.

“She agreed to assist us for the final battle by reviving fallen soldiers on the brink of death. I have been delegated to transport them between the field hospital and her temple because of my incredible luck,” he shot a small, weary, half grin at the conscious one of the pair before facing forward again. “It seems as though I'm some sort of monster repellent.”

It had only then struck Darius that they had in fact not encountered a single monster on the way. The soft harsh rattles next to his ear made him very grateful for the hylian’s incredible ability.

A short, and surprisingly uneventful, treck found them at the entrance of the Great Fairy’s temple. As they entered the cistern-like room a high pitched laugh echoed off the walls as the Great Fairy revealed herself.

“Back so soon, my you hylians sure are busy out there.” She purred. However, upon seeing whom it was that they were carrying her jovial attitude quickly fell.

“My, my, this is quite the predicament,” she forlornly stated as they placed the broken body of the Dragon Knight before her.

Head snapping forward, Darius exclaimed alarmingly, “Wait, what do you mean! Can't you help him?”

Leaning closer to the hybrid, the magical deity hovered a finger over his forehead. “Our magic are incompatible, to try to heal him might create more consequences than solutions.” She sharply faced the kneeling goron, “However, I understand that you will not take ‘no’ for an answer and so I shall ask you this. Are you prepared to put him in more pain in order to heal him? 

“Are you prepared to accept if I should fail?”

Struck, the goron hesitated a moment until a quiet, yet resolute, voice broke out,

“I am.”

The chief had momentarily forgotten about the troop that had led them there. It seemed his response was sufficient for the Great Fairy as she dropped her suspended digit.

A harsh gasp followed by choking splutters broke the silence. The hybrid’s face showed a foreign emotion, pure fear and panic as he tried to breathe and failed. Cupping his head in her immense hand the fairy queen attempted to soothe the distressed dragon, “Shhh. Follow my lead.” She then began to exaggeratedly breathe shallowly and slowly, watching as Volga slowly began to breathe with her. Despite being able to finally intake oxygen he still looked panicked and confused. The last thing he remembered was pain. In fact he can still feel it. Slowly returning to him as he became more aware-

“Volga, focus on me!”

Startled he did just that.

“Yes, that's it listen to my voice. Let it wash over you like a gentle breeze.” She cooed. Once it looked like she had his undivided attention she then explained, “You're dying. Ganon had done irreparable damage to your body and the hylian healers have sent you to me. I need you to hold back your magic as much as possible. Do you understand?” An imperceivable nod. “Very well then. I apologize for this beforehand.” She then closed the space between them. A blinding light-pinkish glow began to emanate around the two figures before just as quickly dying down. When the two witnesses were able to see once more the Great Fairy was back in her normal stance above her pool.

Volga on the other hand was still supine. And very still.

Fearing the worst Darius placed two fingers at the prone figure’s neck. When he felt a thready, but steady, pulse he sighed in relief. He heard an echo next to him. The brunette then questioned, “Why is he still unconscious? The others were able to walk after you healed them.”

“That's because I didn't heal him completely.” The colossal fairy elaborated, “Even with him holding his magic at bay I was only able to heal the most grievous injuries. He will still need medical attention.” Her face softened, “He will survive, as long as he is well taken care of.” With that the Great Fairy bid her farewell and disappeared

Left alone now the two prepared their departure. Darius folded the dragon in his wings once more, pleased to find that they no longer seem fractured, and gently placed him on his shoulder again. Being careful to not jar the cracked gem.

And walked back to the field hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> He Lives! Which is obvious I mean I wasn't gonna kill him, not like the game.  
I'm still very salty about that and this is my giant middle finger to that specific aspect of the game. Cia comes back later on, Wizzro is just trapped back into the ring so he has potential to come back. But the _one_ villain in the entire game who wasn't _really_ a villain in the first place gets _killed_! That's booty.  
Sorry for the rant, I shall give fluff the reins once more in the next update.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
